<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't underestimate the powers of one with the right motivations by thatemofangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612621">don't underestimate the powers of one with the right motivations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl'>thatemofangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, And maybe something more?, Don’t worry about the OCs, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker Friendship, Harley gets way in over his head, I’m not good at tags, M/M, Manticore, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Peter to the rescue, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, and almost lead Harley to his death, but he meets nymph!Peter so it’s okay!, cut me some slack, they’re just bullies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where mythical beings live among the humans, Harley has tried his best to distance himself from that part of the world. But it's hard when dangerous creatures could live anywhere, and every kid wants to grow up to be a Hunter and kill as many Mythics as they can, including his younger sister. </p><p>Harley just wanted to live a life where he was able to protect and support his family. But he always did have a bit of an inferiority complex and he could never back down from a challenge. </p><p>The mysterious forest nymph Peter saved his life from one danger, but it seems like there could be something far worse endangering more lives than anyone could ever initially assume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't underestimate the powers of one with the right motivations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 of the AUgust AU prompts.</p><p>Today’s prompt: Fantasy</p><p>This is probably getting a part 2 *at least* when this whole challenge is over, just a heads up. I got carried away.</p><p>It's my birthday, but more importantly, it's National Spider-Man day, so let's show Peter some love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley wasn’t the type of person to concern himself with the mythical or supernatural. He knew they existed, and in this world, the bad outweighed the good. He knew that if he favored his life, which he did, staying away from the superhuman creatures that existed and not giving into the temptation to find out more than what little was recorded was the best way to live his life.  </p><p>Harley liked to believe he was content with his life just the way it was. He was an apprentice under one of the world most renown weapons maker and engineer: Anthony Stark. A job anyone his age would trade anything for. Maybe his mother could've had a better job, but working as a beermaid at his villages local tavern surprisingly paid enough for the family to get by just comfortably, courtesy of the generous and respectable owner. </p><p>Perhaps if his sister, Abigail, spent a little less time talking about her plan to become a Hunter when she got older and stopped purposly trying to give Harley grey hairs before his time, his life would be good enough for him to live it without wanting anything to change. </p><p>But still, Harley couldn't help the feeling that there was something missing. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but by the gods above, he knew it wouldn't have to do anything with any sort of being that wasn't human. The Mythics only made a person's life turn for the worse. That's why the majority of them were hunted and killed on sight. Of course there were good ones, but even they came with their fair share of trouble.</p><p>But there was no way Harley could truly live a life free from the Mythics and other creatures of the night. He even had a theory that his employer was dabbling in ancient magiks. He's had years of evidence piled up. But Tony Stark was a good person, no matter what the man thought of himself. He just hoped Stark knew what he was doing, because Harley didn't know what he would do if he was out of a job.</p><p>Harley knew he had a fair chance of becoming partner in Stark's shop when he got older, and with any luck, he could become a standalone engineer and earn fame just as his mentor did. However, he still had a few years before he could be taken seriously anywhere else.</p><p>While teenagers were sought out to do work, if they tried to find some themselves, they rarely succeeded. Of course there always was the choice to become a Hunter...good pay as long as the person had proof they were the ones to kill the Mythic or whatever other thing that was endangering mankind. Glorified mercenaries, as Harley liked to think of them.</p><p>Outside was beautiful. The sun was shining, and a cool spring breeze blew through the air, but Harley spent the day inside Stark's armory, fiddling with a broken crossbow a client had sent in the day before. It was an easy fix, but for some reason Harley had been stalling before getting it done. Probably because he wanted a harder task to keep his mind busy. He had way too much free time for his liking, and barely anyone to spend it with. </p><p>Maybe Harley was lonely. </p><p>That's not something he would ever admit freely. </p><p>The sound of a large boom should've made Harley flinch in his seat, but if he was being honest, it wasn’t a day working for Tony Stark if there wasn't an explosion of some type. </p><p>"You alright?" The boy just casually called through the shop after a minute, and soon enough, footsteps filled the silence. </p><p>Turning his head, he saw Tony come out of the back of the shop with a large smile on his face, soot the color of his dark hair masking his skin.</p><p>"Good. I'm good— I'm great!" Harley knew that tone, the one bordering on hysterical. Looks like Stark made a break-through. </p><p>Harley hummed in acknowledgment, nodding his head as he pulled the drawstring behind the trigger before letting it spring back again. "What was it this time? The illegal—"</p><p>"Ah! Hey, kid, we talked about calling the suit illegal." Tony ran a hand over his face, hastily trying to clean it as he took a seat next to Harley. "I just want to keep it under the covers until I make sure it works." </p><p>"Whatever you say," Harley agreed, not really believing him, but it wasn't like Stark was making a weapon to mass produce. This one, he swore he was going to use to protect. That, on the other hand, was something Harley didn't need to think twice about. Both him and Tony had...<em>different</em> ways of showing they cared for someone, both always usually hidden behind sarcastic quips and self deprecating jokes.</p><p>"What about you? Fix that yet?" </p><p>"Oh. Yeah." Harley picked up an arrow and notched it in the bowstring, pulling it back until it settled in place, ready to fire. Taking aim, he pulled the trigger, letting the arrow fly in the air and lodge itself into a wooden post. "Good to go." </p><p>"Nice. Well," Tony patted Harley on the shoulder and the boy gave a subtle smile. As Tony was about to speak again, the door creaked open and a group consisting of three boys and a girl entered the shop. </p><p>They were laughing loudly, joking around and pushing into each other as the ventured further without even looking for Tony or Harley, just inspecting the place as if it were their own. </p><p>"May I help you?" The boys' heads turned at the sound of Tony's voice, and the man stood up, dusting his hands on his apron. </p><p>"Yeah," the oldest boy in the group of four stepped forward. Harley rolled his eyes. Recognizing him, Roman Collins, made him recognize the rest of the group. He would choose being lonely than being in their company any day. "We came to see if our order was done? We're setting out to kill the horde of <em>lutins</em> hiding somewhere in the woods that's annoying people inland. Stealing food and cutting people's hair." </p><p>Harley held back a sigh as Roman plucked the arrow he had shot out of the pillar, turning it in his hands. He hadn't heard of any<em> lutins</em> hanging around, but they were very much annoying him, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Roman and his gang were getting to Tony too. They had a tendency to act like they were the village heroes, mighty Hunters, when all they really did was kill small creatures that did no real harm to people. </p><p>"If our farmers are too uncomfortable to take care of their animals, then guess who doesn't get food?" The boys snickered and it was hard for Harley to keep a straight face. "We're here to make sure the people stay fed." Like the farmers would give up on their entire livelihoods just because of some hobgoblins messing with their hair.</p><p>"Yes, me and Harley have done the full workup on your weapons." Tony walked to a wall where weapons were on display hanging up. "Swords sharpened, ammunition doubled, you name it." He lifted two sheathed swords from the wall and handed them to two of the boys before reaching for the last two and fitting a dagger into his grip from the table in front of him. They were ordinary weapons, nothing particularly special about them, but the group eyed them like the objects were the whole world. </p><p>"Got your payment?" </p><p>Roman grumbled a curse a complaint under his breath as he pulled a bag of coins from his belt and exchanged it with Tony for his dagger before turning to Harley. </p><p>"Like my bow, <em>Keener</em>?" Harley frowned slightly at the way Roman spit out his name. He himself hadn't done anything to intentionally provoke him, but the both of them had had a sort of rivalry that Harley never firsthand acted upon over the years. </p><p>There were weapons mixups here and there, blades and arrows gone missing. Outside of the shop, his clothes hanging out to dry might go missing and found in a mud puddle or something of the sort, small things like that that Harkey could take pleasure in knowing frustrated Roman, but could never be explicitly traced back to him. </p><p>"Actually, I do, yeah," Harley shrugged, pretending to admire the weapon. The gloss on the dark wooden grip was actually something he liked, having refurbished it himself when he had to fix it. "Shame you're it's owner." </p><p>"What'd you mean by that?" Roman snarled as he snatched the crossbow from Harley's hands and the boy just leaned back against the wall, mindlessly picking at the paint on the table behind him, chipping it off. </p><p>"Well obviously, the damage had been done by force." Harley pointed out, gesturing back to the crossbow. "Maybe you'd dropped it? Nah, that wouldn't explain why the stock was splintered so badly. Thrown? That's more likely." He glanced over at Tony to see him holding a hand to his face in attempts to hide a smirk. It was hard for Harley to keep one of his own off of his features. "If I were to guess, I'd say you got scared and disregarded your weapon as you ran for cover." </p><p>The group went silent as Roman let out a loud huff, almost growling as Harley saw him struggling to keep his cool. </p><p>"I don't <em>get scared</em>, Keener, unlike you." </p><p>Harley raised an eyebrow, trying to act lime he didn't know what he was talking about. For some reason, he seemed to have a surge of confidence. "Then why don't we hear any tales of your triumphs over a Mythic that's harder than something a toddler can kill?" </p><p>That did it. "Like you can do any better?"</p><p>Harley felt himself hesitate, knowing where this conversation could lead. And he wondered if he had what it took to agree. </p><p>"I bet I could. Probably find those <em>lutins</em> and take care of them faster than you and your buddies could." He made sure to choose his words carefully, not wanting to incite a challenge, but he didn't think Roman really cared about proper grammer. </p><p>"Oh you're right," Roman's voice icily dropped and he took a step forward. So did Tony, a soft warning 'hey' coming from the man. Trash talking was one thing, but throwing hands in the most weaponized place in the village; one wrong step and someone could accidentally impale themself, people had to take that outside. "You spend all your time studying up on the Mythics to know how to avoid them, so you must know their weaknesses too. Killing <em>lutins</em> would be too easy for someone like you." </p><p>"Where are you going with this?" Harley's jaw tightened as he crossed his arms. His confidence was slowly fading, but he also knew he wouldn't back down. He wasn't sure his brain would allow that easy of a defeat. That would be a severe damper on his self-esteem.</p><p>"Since we all know <em>lutins</em> are too easy a task for you, how about we race? Me and my teams killing the <em>lutins</em>, and you find and kill the Manticore thats rumored to be hidden in a cave deep in the forest. That shouldn't be too hard for you to kill now, should it Keener?" </p><p>Harley's throat went dry. The smart choice would be to back out now. He didn't want to die at sixteen, he had his life planned out— to a certain extent anyway. But instead, he just steeled himself, ignoring Tony's wide eyes, and spoke. "No problem." </p><p>Romans lips curled up into a cruel smile, and he leaned back, obviously satisfied with himself.</p><p>"It'll be much to large for you to drag its corpse back, I'm not mean." Harley scoffed, masking the fear he felt building in his gut. "Bring back one of it's barbs. I'll believe you killed it if you do that. If you don't return with it, we'll all know you chickened out and we'll all see who the real coward is. And if you don't return at all...well, we know what that would mean." </p><p>"I'll bring it back. Don't worry." Harley stated firmly, speaking without thinking. If any part of him had decided to be rational, he wouldn't have just signed his death wish. </p><p>"Good." Romans eyes glanced over at the table Harley was leaning against. "Could you hand that to me? I'm going to need it. Unless, you want my crossbow?"</p><p>Biting his tongue, Harley grabbed the leather strap of Roman's quiver, fully packed with brand new arrows, and tossed it to him. </p><p>"Thanks." Turning around, he led his troop back towards the door, stopping to make sure he got the ultimate last word. "We set out in an hour. I know we'll be back by sundown. I'll be sure to wait for you." </p><p>And with that, they were gone. </p><p>"What were you <em>thinking</em>?!" Tony hissed, stepping in front of Harley and watching with wild eyes as the boy anxiously carded a hand though his blond hair. </p><p>"I wasn't!" </p><p>"If there truly is a manticore out there, you'll be torn to pieces!"</p><p>Harley glared at Tony as he pursed his lips. "Thanks." The last of his resolve faded with that word, the weight of what he agreed to do settling on him, and he sat back down, feeling like it was too heavy for him to stand as he thought it over. </p><p>"<em>If</em> is the key word here," Harley began, but then stopped. </p><p>'If' would be the best case scenario in this situation. Tales of a hibernating Manticore on the outskirts of the island, resting deep in a cave in the surrounding forest were just that; only tales. While Manticores were real beasts that ravaged and killed, there hadn't actually been any sightings where Harley lived as far as he could remember. A while ago, parents just used it as a threat to stop their kids from misbehaving. <em>"Do your chores or I'll leave you out for the Manticore to eat." </em></p><p>Chances were that there wasn’t even a manticore on this island. Harley would only be mindlessly wandering in the forest looking for something that wasn’t there, and then come back unscathed and alive.</p><p>But the problem with that was that he would be making a fool of himself. He really set himself up here. Either come back without a manticore's poison barb or be ridiculed by Roman. </p><p>Either he chose that, or risk coming face to face with what could very possibly be his demise. A very lethal, painful, demise. </p><p>"Kid?" Harley hadn't realized Tony had been speaking to him until that moment.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You didn't hear anything I said, did you?" Tony groaned, shaking his head. "Come on kid, are you really going to risk your life just to try and one up that guy? I know you let him push you around, but this is too far." </p><p>"What would you do if you were me then?" Harley challenged, watching as Tony's face went blank before annoyance made an appearance. </p><p>"That is not a fair question." The man pointed to him before turning around. "You're going to get yourself killed if you go through with this." </p><p>"I know." He stood back up and walked over to the wall of weapons. "But someone has to put Roman in his place. He's just a big bully. I'll think of something, get out of it somehow." Then he sighed, rubbing his hands together. "Now, which one of these things do you think I can do the most damage with?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arrows were pointless against a manticore. It's hide would be too tough for the tip to pierce through, no matter how far back the bowstring was pulled back. And Harley had found out he was crap with a longsword, inexperienced to the point where he could barely parry basic attacks from Tony. It wasn't that he was weak, but his arm got tired after only holding the weapon up for not even ten minutes. </p><p>Clubs and maces were just as useless. Those weapons were just as blunt and would result the same as an arrow. Besides, without training, Harley knew he wouldn't be able to rely on just his strength. Smarts had always been his strongsuit. </p><p>There wasn’t any poison in Stark's shop as potent and deadly enough as the manticore's own and therefore wouldn't have any affect, a manticores only known weakness was that it couldn't harm an elephant, but where was Harley supposed to get one of those? And no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to learn any magic or spells to help him in combat in the remaining time he had left before he would meet Roman and his team in the square to head out. </p><p>All Harley could do was hope for the best as he sat on his bed, staring at the blade of the dagger he had taken. It was bronze, and the blade itself eight inches of metal so sharp, he barely had to touch it to get cut. </p><p>He reflected the sunlight as it shone through the window, making a beam of light travel across his room as he thought, trying to come up with some way to both survive and prove Roman wrong, manticore or no manticore. </p><p>It definitely wasn't a fair race. Not only did Roman have three other people to back him up, but all someone had to do to capture a <em>lutin</em> was to pluck the feathers out of it's red hat. That stripped away all of it's power, stopping it from turning invisible or shapeshift to a horse to get away faster. After someone had done that, the job was as easy as killing a mouse in captivity. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. </p><p>"Come in," Harley said in a flat voice. </p><p>After being opened, the face of his mother appeared, sporting both disappointed and fearful looks. Behind her was Abigail, the complete opposite look of excitement filling her features. </p><p>"Please tell me you aren't going to do it," his mother pleaded in a soft voice. Roman must've been spreading the word. Harley cursed under his breath. He was hoping maybe his family wouldn't find out and he could use the excuse of going out to walk the coastline. That was something he normally did to take a break from the world. He knew not to get too close to the water though, sometimes the sea spirits could have a bit of a temper and drowning was on his list of worst ways to die. Right up there with getting eaten whole by a Manticore. </p><p>"You're going to do it!" Abigail piped, spotting the weapon in his hands. Harley didn't even bother to be discreet as he sheathed the blade and secured it on his belt. "If you survive, you <em>have</em> to tell me what it's like to battle a manticore!" </p><p>"Manticore?!" Harley cringed as his mother let out a cry of despair. "You've gone mad, boy! Why would you think you could take on a manticore single-handedly!" She stepped forward and grasped her sons shoulders desperately. "You should've left the killing to the Hunters! You aren't prepared! You've never wanted to do this!" </p><p>"I know that." Harley tried his best to keep his voice level, attempting to gulp down the large lump in his throat. "But I have to. I'll be fine Mom, I promise." </p><p>Of course, that was a promise he knew that if it arose, he wouldn't able to keep. He was really clinging to the hope that the manticore was only a fear tactic, and that the time in the woods would help him come up with a plan. </p><p>She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, pushing Harley's hair away from his face. "You come back alive, you hear me?" She demanded, knowing that her son wasn't likely to back down, even facing life or death. "I don't care what you have to do, lie, cheat, whatever." </p><p>"I will." There was that promise again. How embarrassing would it be if these were the last words he spoke to her? </p><p>Abigail was only ten, and while she understood the danger Harley could be getting into, her mind at this stage was too in awe of the fact that her older brother was doing Hunter work; the job she idolized since she could understand what it was. Especially because he was always the one telling her it was too dangerous for her to become. Harley was really being a bad influence now. </p><p>Walking the dirt and gravel paths through the village and to the square, Harley wove inbetween people and animals alike. No one seemed to notice he could possibly be walking towards his death. </p><p>Roman and his three teammates weren't hard to spot once he got there. All four of them were clad in some sort of protection. Not exactly armor, but if someone took one look at them, they would know that their clothes aren't something they would wear casually. They were all armed with swords, and then Roman with his dagger and crossbow, quiver strapped on his back. </p><p>Compared to them, Harley was more unprepared than he originally thought. The only things he had to defend himself with was the dagger by his side and his brain. </p><p>Regret was really beginning to set in now. </p><p>There was no turning back from here. He had already walked close enough for Roman to catch sight of him. </p><p>A decent crowd had formed. Roman was speaking before his gaze turned to Harley, no doubt boasting about the <em>grand feat</em> he was doing to better the village. He smiled, and it was unsettling. It looked friendly. </p><p>"There he is!" Roman exclaimed, and Harley froze as he made his way to Harley and clapped a hand around his shoulders. "Now that our party is complete, we will set forth to kill the Manticore!" </p><p>"Excuse me?" Harley couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth. "<em>We?</em>" </p><p>Roman and his friends just laughed and the crowd cheered, some eyeing Harley weirdly as Roman forcefully pushed Harley closer to the rest of the group. </p><p>"We will rid the land of that dreadful beast as well as those pesky <em>lutins</em>, and we can live in peace knowing danger lurks deep in the forest just waiting for the day to unleash its rabid appetite on us!" </p><p>More cheers, and the gears in Harley's head pieced the situation together. Roman was using him to make him look like a good guy. 'Taking' an inexperienced Hunter on a quest to kill a manticore to train. Harley kept his mouth shut, knowing nothing good would come out of it. </p><p>He grimaced as he dealt with Romand and his friends pounding on his back and cheering and giving him fake encouragements the entire time they walked into the forest, the crowd cheering behind them, all the way up until they were finally out of earshot and eyesight of the village. That's when someone forcefully pushed Harley away from them, and the boy stumbled and nearly tripped over a tree root before he stood up and faced them. </p><p>"The Manticore's cave is that way," Roman said with a cold grin. He definitely planned this out. Maybe he was a lot smarter than Harley originally thought. </p><p>"Let me get this straight: I die, you use me as a sob story?" Harley let out a sharp breath. He should've known something like that would've happened, but it still ticked him off.</p><p>"You fought valiantly and died bravely, saving our lives in the process." Roman and the group pretended to sob as they moved away in the opposite direction as they pushed him. </p><p>"Yeah. Alright, whatever," Harley grumbled, turning around to put as much distance between them as he could, but not without taking the time to flip them off. He at least got some satisfaction, allowing himself to smirk as he heard their jeering at the gesture. </p><p>The day really was beautiful. And if Harley didn't know the forest was a dangerous place, that being hardwired in his brain since he was born, this would have been the place he came to unwind. </p><p>The sunlight was filtered through the thick and lush treetops above, golden-green beams shining through were they could and illuminating what otherwise would be a pretty dark place with shimmering light. </p><p>The sound of a stream was audible, which meant water was somewhere nearby. Birds chirped overhead, and other woodland creatures chittered and scurried quickly all around him. </p><p>The forest would've been a calming place to go if Harley didn't know about the Mythics that make their home in the trees or the water or the earth and soil beneath his feet. Everytime a bush rustled, or he saw something out of the corner of his eye move, which was often, he drew his blade. After nearly two hours of wandering, Harley kept his dagger continually brandished in case of any attack. </p><p>He was heavily relying on his brain for protection. He chose a dagger as his best weapon because it was one he wouldn't tire as easily from holding and he could be quick and light on his feet with it. </p><p>In case he did face the Manticore, the plan was to survive long enough to get close enough to it that it's scorpion tail wouldn't be able to bend enough to reach him, dodge it's paws and shap gnashing teeth, and hopefully stab it in it's heart. He was hoping he could use size difference to his advantage. </p><p>But that was just an in case. Harley was still heavily praying, and he never prayed, that there wasn’t a manticore anywhere near here. </p><p>His main plan was to find some berries, and whittle away a tree branch to look close enough to one of a manticore's poison barbs and paint with with the berry juice. With just a little luck, it would be able to pass as the real thing. It was known that once the barb was detached, the poison flowed through it, looking for a victim, making it brittle and the texture really close to wood. Hopefully, he could find the right colored berries, enough of them to mash and paint the wood, and stay out of trouble and not anger or provoke any creature long enough for it to dry and be out of the forest before sundown.</p><p>It was a plan with many flaws, but it was the only plan Harley had. Other than admitting he couldn't do it, of course. But that stubborn part of his brain refused to let Roman have the pleasure in knowing he won. </p><p>"Come on, you've got this," Harley muttered to himself, urging himself to keep going as he continued to trudge through the forest, with each step, he went deeper in and the light dimmed while his surroundings became increasingly threatening. </p><p>"There's no manticore," he slashed at a couple of branches in his way. "What if <em>I</em> find the <em>lutins</em> and kill them before Roman?" He wondered out loud. "Say that <em>they</em> ditched me?" </p><p>The idea made a smile widen across Harley's face, and he thought about if it was too late to change his course of action. He couldn't get too much thought into it though before he tripped over a rock he didn't realize was there and landed face first with a grunt and heavy thud onto the leaf covered soil with a crunch. </p><p>"Ow, dammit," he groaned, reaching for his dagger that he lost grip on and skidded just a little ways in front of him. But as he reached forward, his blue eyes found themselves staring into the mouth of a dark cave. </p><p>There seemed to be a musty air coming from inside that carried a dark tone. Now that Harley was aware of it, no other winds seemed to be blowing. The sounds of all wildlife had also disappeared. In a place full of life, Harley was truly alone. </p><p>The Manticore's cave. It wasn’t just a tale after all. There really was a manticore, a man eating beast, lying in hibernation deep in the forest. </p><p>He was quick to grab his dagger, scrambling off of the ground and taking a defensive position. Slicing the silence, a sound erupted from the cave. </p><p>It wasn’t a growl or a roar, like Harley would've expected from, but instead it sounded like a flute. </p><p>Beautiful low notes, like someone was warming up to play a lullaby.  </p><p><em>It's a trap</em>, his brain screamed at him. The beautiful flute call is what a manticore used to lure its prey closer, lower its guard. Harley read all about it and he knew not to fall for its tricks. </p><p>He heard a crunch behind him. A footsteps. Mostly every part of him told him not to turn his back on a manticore, but someone—or something—was behind him. </p><p>He turned around quickly, holding his dagger out in attack, his senses working on high alert, ready to detect even the slightest of sounds from the cave. </p><p>In front of him stood a boy. He could've been no older than Harley himself, but at the same time it was hard to tell exactly. His features seemed to shift from looking like a teenage boy to both someone younger and older just the same, like he couldn't pick an age.</p><p>His clothes looked like they were made from the forest itself; a vest with no sleeves, and pants with three-quarter legs, and they looked like they were made from giant deep hickory and green hinted leaves. Veins and all. Harley took note that the boy was very attractive and fit, and pushed away the beginnings thought of his own self image compared to him. </p><p>His eyes were as brown as the earth, deep and rich, and so was his hair. Harley never thought he could meet a person who pulled off a monochromatic outfit so flawlessly, but here he was proved wrong. </p><p>The boy was a beacon in the danger, seemingly radiating life and light. </p><p>It didn't take long for Harley to realize he was staring right into the eyes of a Mythic. A forest nymph, by the looks of it. </p><p>And if it wasn't for the look of fear and distress on the beautiful boy's face, Harley probably would've stared a lot longer than he already was. That, and the fact that he spoke. </p><p>"You shouldn't be here." The boys voice was panicked. He knew of the manticore. He was trying to warn Harley. "Run!" </p><p>It was too late. </p><p>
  <em>"I smell...food..." </em>
</p><p>The voice that came from the cave sent a shiver up Harley's spine. It echoed in the chamber, and before Harley could react, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed after it. </p><p>He turned back around, attempting to swallow even though his throat was dry, and preparing himself for a fight. Once a manticore latched onto a target, there was no use running away. It was much to quick to run away from, the only thing someone could do was fight and hope their death was quick and painless. </p><p><em>"I've been waiting for so long..."</em> Harley felt his heart pick up speed and fear knot in his stomach.<em> "And food willingly wandered into my den." </em></p><p>Harley wanted to say something, but his tounge was heavy in his mouth. The forest nymph behind him said nothing either, but as Harley spared a glance behind, he saw determination in his face. It puzzled him, but he had no time to think right now. Not when he had to figure out how he could survive if he even could. </p><p>The Manticore was more terrifying in person than it was in pictures. The face was the first to emerge. He would've looked a normal middle aged man with a wild scraggly and tangled beard if it wasn’t for his hair, a sickly grey, merging into a large bushy mane.</p><p>With one paw forward, the lion body of the beast made itself known, fur a dirty amber with grey stripes. It's large wings were furled, but it's large scorpion tail was the last to make an appearance as the manticore stalked forward. </p><p>It was a deadly thing, thrashing around as if it had a mind of it's own, looking for a victim. It was a spiky club, each one barb filled with poision capable of fullg paralyzing a human, and two capable of killing one. One of those barbs was what Roman wanted to see. Of course, Roman didn't actually think he would— either Harley would be dead, or there would have been no manticore. </p><p>
  <em>"Since you're here, young mortal, I might as well feast." </em>
</p><p>The Manticore unhinged it's jaw. The rancid breath hitting Harley's face alone was enough to to incapacitate him, but he steeled through it, somehow able to make a face of disgust. No, it was the six rows of unnervingly sharp shark like teeth that made Harley's arm falter. Manticores were known to eat multiple humans whole, and Harley didn't protest against it as the beast roared, it's mouth opening double it's original size.</p><p>"Couldn't have been a werewolf?" Harley didn't even realize he was speaking his thoughts out loud. "A vampire? No. Had to be the only Mythic able to best a Chimera." </p><p>
  <em>"Silence! And I will make your death quick."</em>
</p><p>"Run!" The nymph repeated, raising his voice. </p><p>At that moment, Harley jumped when he felt the ground rumble. Within a second, he saw vines and roots erupt from the ground and wrap tightly around four of the manticore's limbs, pinning him to the ground so he could move. </p><p>Harley realized the nymph was trying to save him. </p><p>The binds only angered the Manticore, and Harley flinched back. His brain was fighting in his head, one half saying that this was the perfect time to run and live to tell the tale of a run in with a manticore, but the other half was saying that he couldn't let an innocent person get hurt protecting him. Especially because they had only just met, if being yelled at to run for his life counted as meeting. </p><p>It took a second to register that the manticore's tail wasn't bound, and in that second, Harley dropped back to the ground to avoid getting hit in the chest as it flailed. </p><p><em>"Unhand me,</em> Drus<em>!" </em></p><p>Harley rolled to try and put some distance between the fight to get ready for an attack of his own. The Manticore's had called the nymph a <em>Drus</em>. A male dryad. Of course. That made sense. </p><p>Standing up, Harley saw the <em>Drus</em> struggling against the strength of the manticore. He was no match for it. While manticores only fed on humans, they would not hesitate to kill any other creature. </p><p>Gripping the hild of his bronze dagger, Harley charged forward, ignoring the protest from his ally. The Manticore turned his head to face Harley, catching his eyes, and Harley knew it knew what he was going to do as the boy slid down and between it's two front bound legs. </p><p>Another roar pierced the air, loud enough to make Harley's chest buzz, as he stabbed through the manticore's underbelly. </p><p>Harley was confident he had done significant damage as the beast thrashed from pain, but as he pulled his dagger out, he saw blood, but realized he missed his target: the heart. </p><p>Harley yelped when he felt something curl around his leg and yank him out from under the manticore. Some form of relief flashed through him when he realized it was a vine and not the manticore's tail. </p><p>The <em>Drus'</em> vine yanked him far away from the scene, and although he was sure he didn't mean it, but the <em>Drus</em> sent him flying back into a tree before the vine receded. Harley groaned in pain before he forced himself to tough through it, standing up.</p><p>He was really getting the message to run now. So why he got back up and ran toward the <em>Drus</em>, he could only blame his stubbornness and the idiotic way his bravery manifested. </p><p>"Come on!" Harley grabbed the <em>Drus</em> by his arm, and he jumped at the contact. "If I'm running, you're running with me!" </p><p>
  <em>"You will not escape!" </em>
</p><p>"We can sure as hell try!" Harley shouted back.</p><p>The <em>Drus</em> was surprisingly light to drag along before he began to work with Harley, running and hopping over rocks and tree roots and away from the manticore. It was natural that he was faster than Harley once he settled into a pace, this forest was his home, easily bounding in front of Harley and with each step gaining more speed. But he seemed to realized that a human couldn't run as fast as him, and he slowed down until him and Harley ran side by side. </p><p>Another chest rattling roar, and Harley made the mistake of looking back to see the Manticore had either broken free of it's confines of the <em>Drus</em> couldn't hold him any longer. It was bounding on all four of it's paws, charging through the forest and following them, pushing and breaking trees and leaving deep and scary imprints in the ground. </p><p>The <em>Drus</em> grabbed tightly onto Harley's hand and pulled him forward, picking up speed again. Harley's breath caught when he could barely feel his feet touching the ground. Nymphs were already known to be faster than a human, but here in it's natural habitat, the <em>Drus</em> could use every aspect of the Earth to propel it's body forward. It's powers were near limitless. </p><p>Harley just hoped that the possibility of a dislocated shoulder was the worst thing to happen to him. That maybe, they could outrun the manticore. They did have a pretty decent lead. </p><p>Of course Harley jinxed himself. </p><p>It felt like his arm was being burned up from the inside, combusting from the inside out, and Harley lost his focus on running, tripping over his own feet and bringing both him and the <em>Drus</em> down, tumbling to the ground.</p><p>Harley dropped his dagger to clutch at his left arm. The burning sensation was spreading from his arm and up his shoulder and across his back and chest. As his eyes saw the the poison barb from the manticores tail lodged in his arm, the numbing pain of paralysis began in his fingers. He couldn't move his hand. </p><p>The poison coursed through him like quicksilver; the firey icy burning was quickly followed by loss of all motor control. His nervous system was failing, and failing quickly. </p><p>Paralysis and then death, Harley thought. Well, they tried. </p><p>The face of the <em>Drus</em> appeared above Harley, worry and fear in his large brown eyes. This close, Harley could see that they also had flecks of gold. </p><p>Harley tried to open his mouth to speak, but the pain enveloped his face and he couldn't move his lips. He wanted to tell him that it was his turn to run, to save himself. He wanted to shove the beautiful boy away, but he couldn't move, couldn't make a sound but muffled screams of pain. </p><p>There was that sound again, that call, the flute. But it sounded like it was coming from really far away. From above. Only another manticore could've made that call. Or someone who knew how to tame one.</p><p>Harley's eyes were glossing over from the pain, but if he strained, he could see out of the corner of his eye that the manticore had skidded to a stop. </p><p>The <em>Drus</em> looked up as well, turning his head to the manticore. Something was wrong. </p><p>With a loud beating, the sound of wings filled the air, and another roar, the manticore took the the skies and flew away. Someone had called it away. </p><p>Well, that was unexpected. </p><p>"I'm so sorry," the <em>Drus</em> was the first one to gather his bearings. "This is gonna hurt." </p><p>Harley couldn't ask what he was talking about even if he wanted to. He grimaced when suddenly, the Manticore's barb was pulled out of his arm. </p><p>"J-just don't worry." He promised Harley. "I can fix you." </p><p>Harley couldn't help but to feel ridiculous as he layed helpless on the forest ground. He never had thought of himself as weak or scared before, just cautious. He was always cautious, ever since his father left him, his sister, and his mother to fend for themselves. </p><p>He never wanted to become a Hunter because he wanted to be alive to take care of his family. He wanted to make sure they could survive, get by. It was never mentioned, but by working at Stark's, he brought in the most income. </p><p>And at the point in his life where he was sure he was going to die, be ingested in the belly of one of the most dangerous Mythics out there, it miraculously disappeared, leaving him and the <em>Drus</em> alone. </p><p>And now here he was, laying on the ground, feeling beginning to return to his body as the nymphs hands were on him, one on his arm where he was bleeding out, and the other on his chest over his heart. </p><p>Warmth flooded through Harley, and once he could, he inhaled deeply, his eyes opening to their full extent. He felt like he felt like he was being washed over by cool spring water and inhaling pure oxygen while at the same time, being layed down into earthy soil. </p><p>This is how forest nymphs heal. The <em>Drus</em> was healing him. </p><p>When the <em>Drus</em> pulled away, relaxing on his knees, Harley felt more energized than he had ever been in his life. He felt like he was ready to run another marathon, despite basically just doing so minutes before. </p><p>"Thank...thank you." Harley spoke slowly, both from awe and as a way to test everything was working properly as he sat up. He inspected his arm. The Manticore's poison barb was a couple feet away, the Drus probably threw it away, and there was no mark or indicator that it had ever been lodged in Harley's arm, other than the tear in his shirt sleeve. </p><p>"It's no problem." The <em>Drus</em> breathing was a little more rushed than Harley's though. He knew by sharing his power, it had taken more out of him than the running had. </p><p>"You could've died saving me,"  Harley started. "Why?" </p><p>"Why did I do it?" The <em>Drus</em> frowned as he finished the question and Harley just nodded. "I've been witness to too much death already." Those words felt like a punch to Harley's gut. They were heavy, and full of sadness. Even his alluring eyes darkened from what Harley couldn't mistake to be a memory. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he could've been through to change so quickly like that. "I...</p><p>"I couldn't bear to run like the others when I knew I could help." </p><p>"Well," Harley smiled weakly. He owed his life to a Mythic. "Thank you." He repeated, meaning it. </p><p>The <em>Drus</em> smiled. A sight Harley wasn't expecting to enjoy. He read about Nymphs having inhuman beauty, but he never thought he would ever come fact to face with one. Now that they weren't in immediate danger, Harley could get a better look at him, and he would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't prepared. </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked, and Harley nodded his head. </p><p>"I'm fine. I'm great." He paused. "What's your name?" </p><p>"You can call me Peter," the <em>Drus</em> answered. </p><p>"That doesn't sound like a <em>Drus'</em> name." Harley was surprised to hear Peter laugh. </p><p>"Well, I have to adapt to the times, yeah?" </p><p>Harley bit back the question of how old he was. That wasn't very important. "I'm Harley." Peter began to stand and held out an offering hand, which Harley gratefully took, and stood up. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Harley." </p><p>"You too." </p><p>Harley eyed the barb on the ground. That thing had nearly caused his death, if they weren't saved by pure luck. But Harley couldn't help the feeling of it wasn't just a coincidence that the Manticore was called away. From what he could tell, all those tales were true. The Manticore had been hibernating. Waiting. And now it just left? </p><p>Something bad was going to happen, and he was the first person to know about it. </p><p>"You don't think it'll kill me if I pick it up again, do you?" He asked Peter, and he followed Harley's gaze. </p><p>"No. All of it's poison expelled within you." He stated, and then corrected his dark tone. "You'll be fine," then he smiled again. Harley's first impression of Peter was continually growing. Peter seemed to be someone who was willingly brave, who perseveres to protect even though he's been through something that seemed to had scarred him, yet cheeriness seemed to come naturally. Maybe it was just a nymph thing.</p><p>"Okay," Harley bent down and picked it up. He could only imagine the look on Roman's face when he sees it; priceless. Maybe Harley didn't kill it, but the foot long poision barb would definitely be enough to shut the bully up. </p><p>"This is yours." He turned toward Peter and saw him offering his dagger hilt first to him. Harley was careful not to cut him as he took the weapon and sheathed it at his side. "You should get back home. It's getting late." </p><p>Harley peered up between the treetops, seeing the sunlight transitioning colors, fading as the sun was setting. </p><p>"Bad Mythics come out once the sun disappears." Peter warned him. "I'd protect you, but I think you've had enough excitement for today." </p><p>"Yeah, well, that's something I'll agree with." Harley chuckled dryly, scratching the back of his neck. "Do you know the way back to the village, by any chance?" </p><p>"Come on," Peter hopped onto a rock to their left. "I'll show you." </p><p>Harley grinned as he followed the <em>Drus</em>. He never thought he would be so eager to spend time with a Mythic, but here he was, proving himself wrong. </p><p>He was proving a lot of his own beliefs wrong. Part of Harley, deep down, wanted to get to know Peter. Understand him and his past. Harley didn't think of the consequences that could potentially be paired with the involvement of a Mythic in his life, and frankly, at the moment, he didn't care. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>